


You're Having My.... Baby?

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Telling Triple H You are pregnant...





	You're Having My.... Baby?

\- “Honey?”  
\- You’ve been dreading this moment for weeks  
\- You put off the test for almost a month  
\- Now though you have to tell him  
\- It must have been the first or second time you made love  
\- You were...  
\- “Babe?”  
\- There he was  
\- Triple H  
\- Your husband  
\- “We... need to talk....”  
\- He looks instantly panicked  
\- “It’s nothing bad...”  
\- You make the promise quickly  
\- Blushing  
\- Embarrassed that you made him worry  
\- “I just...”  
\- How to tell him...  
\- “I’m pregnant...”  
\- You blurt the words  
\- “I’m... It’s... It’s definitely yours...”  
\- He smiles  
\- Almost laughs  
\- Hugs you gently  
\- “Really?”  
\- You nod  
\- Show him the pregnancy proof  
\- The test you took  
\- He smiles  
\- Moves to kiss you softly  
\- “We’re having a baby...”


End file.
